Nieve
Nieve is the second-to-highest level Slayer master, behind Duradel. She is located in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, next to the Stronghold Slayer Cave near the magic trees and the southern bank. She only assigns tasks to players with a combat level of at least 85. Nieve wields a Zamorakian hasta, full Bandos armour, an amulet of fury, a pirate's hook, an elysian spirit shield, and a fire cape. She has made an appearance with a cave kraken in Prifddinas during Old School RuneScape's first birthday event along with other NPCs. Treasure Trails . The answer to her challenge is 2. Nieve's family Nieve has many cousins, all of whom operate slayer task only areas, like her. Steve resides in the Asgarnia Ice Dungeon and controls the upper level in the Skeletal Wyvern area. Slieve and Eve operate out of the Taverley Dungeon, controlling the Black and Blue dragon areas, respectively. Lieve McCracken oversees Kraken Cove. Hieve runs a separate metal dragon area in the Brimhaven Dungeon, and is the older brother of Pieve and Steve. Lastly, Nieve's uncle Breive maintains the Smoke Devil Dungeon. After Monkey Madness II, Steve moves to the Gnome Stronghold and takes over Nieve's role, and Pieve takes over Steve's role in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. Monkey Madness II In Monkey Madness II, she is recruited by the player to stop Glough and his experiments from running amok after his airship crashed north of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Nieve helps the player against the tortured gorillas invading the Stronghold. After the 10th Squad secures the Stronghold, she, along with the player, pursue Glough in the Crash Site Cavern, where she assists the player in defeating Glough's tortured and demonic gorillas. She is ultimately killed by a mutated Glough when he knocks her back to a wall, causing a boulder to fall and crush her. After the quest, her gravestone can be found between the small swamp and the Grand Tree's north-western entrance, next to the exit that leads to the Crash Site Cavern. Her gravestone also functions as the player's kill count for tortured and demonic gorillas. Her younger cousin, Steve, replaces her as the Slayer Master, and Pieve replaces her brother at the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. Slayer points Players can receive Slayer reward points for completing Slayer assignments—this is based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Nieve will grant you: *12 Slayer points for every normal task *60 for every 10th *180 for every 50th *300 for every 100th *420 for every 250th *600 for every 1,000th Completing all of the elite tasks in the Western Provinces Diary will increase the Slayer points awarded by Nieve to match those of Duradel (15 per task, 75 per 10th, 225 per 50th, 375 per 100th, 525 per 250th, and 750 per 1,000th). Useful fairy ring codes *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon - *Slayer Tower - *Brine Rat Cavern - *Kalphite Lair - *Abyssal Area - *Kharidian Desert - *Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon - *Chasm of Fire - Assignments Increased task numbers Unlocking abilities to increase your task numbers for certain Slayer monsters can be done by spending Slayer reward points from any Slayer master. Trivia *Prior to an update on 17 September 2015, Nieve did not wield an Elysian spirit shield. In addition, her old examine text was shared with other Slayer masters, which was "She looks dangerous!" *Originally, Nieve wore an onyx amulet. This was likely an oversight by the developers as it was later changed to an amulet of fury. *Nieve's examine text implies that she purchased some or all of her equipment on the Grand Exchange. *"Nieve" is an archaic Scottish term for a clenched fist. It also means "snow" in Spanish. *Nieve seems to be very skilled; she wears some of the most powerful equipment available to players and guards the Stronghold Slayer Cave. Furthermore, she is able to telepathically communicate with players inside the cave, preventing them from attacking monsters outside of their slayer assignments. This suggests that she has a scrying pool or some sort to watch the entire dungeon. Most of the monsters in the cave are also not found around the local area, suggesting that she may have captured them. *After completing all of the elite tasks in the Western Provinces Diary, the difference between Nieve and Duradel is that she assigns brine rats, turoths, and Scabarites and doesn't assign waterfiends. *After recruiting her during Monkey Madness II, Nieve is shown to have a combat level of 126.